


Just Play for the Fun, 'Cause We Got It Goin' On

by Taimat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cybersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got your ticket ready, little lady? Or am I gonna have to go searchin' for it?" Dave lets his voice drop, and he knows he's smooth. Knows it like he knows that the fridge is full of swords. It's a simple fact. And hell if he's going to show his best bro anything but Strider perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Play for the Fun, 'Cause We Got It Goin' On

It started with the new video addition on Pesterchum. The client had decided to catch up with the information age and include more options to make cybersex even better than before.

That's how Dave sees it, anyway. Do people use webcams for other things? Or voice chat? If you just need to talk, messaging is the way to go. Voice and video are definitely for getting it on.

He's not sure what it says about him that, one day, he starts wondering about the voice behind that blue text.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: hey dave!

He probably sounds all high and squeaky, bursting with energy.

EB: dave, are you there?

Maybe a little whiny, too? Like one of those cute Korean girls in the dramas that Bro watches entirely for irony's sake.

EB: daaaaaaaave

Yeah, definitely that. And he probably makes a pouty face, too.

EB: oh, fine. learn to sign off when you're not there! now i just feel dumb.

Dave grins. John's always dumb.

And maybe it's because he's thinking about John in theory, like the boy's not actually on the other side of the screen, that he types:

TG: what do you sound like??

There is a long pause.

EB: …what?   
TG: i bet youre all high pitched like one of those anime chicks with big boobs   
EB: dave! i am not!   
TG: you sure about that   
EB: yes, i am! besides, it's not like you're mister smooth, either!   
TG: lies  
TG: smooth like butter bro  
TG: smooth like the condensation running down the sides of this glass of apple juice   
EB: wouldn't that be more wet and drippy?   
TG: my voice is so smooth itll make you wet and drippy

Okay, he definitely didn't mean to send that. This is what happens when you get too caught up in simile and metaphor and your best bro's bouncy boobs. Play it off, Strider. Play it off.

EB: uh, what?   
TG: i bet you could get off to the sound of my voice  
TG: damn i should be charging for this shit  
TG: set up a voice chat and sell tickets just for a chance to listen to my sweet voice stroke you   
EB: haha! could you even do that?

Good job. John's bought it. Now roll with it.

TG: course i could  
TG: wanna try this ride out for free  
TG: id give you first dibs just cause youre my best bro  
TG: what do you say  
TG: are you ready for a whole new world of strider swag   
EB: ooh, dave. all the sexy ladies will be flocking to you.   
TG: and dudes  
TG: i dont discriminate bro   
EB: and dudes! of course!   
TG: how bout it egbert  
TG: wanna beta test this shit

Dave is definitely not holding his breath. Of course not.

EB: you're serious?   
TG: if you want me to be sweetcheeks  
TG: sugartits   
EB: ooh, mr. strider, ooh.   
TG: honey muffin   
EB: loveboat?   
TG: bingo  
TG: you just earned yourself a one way ticket through the strider tunnel of love  
TG: now sit back relax and fasten your seat belt  
TG: and keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times

And then he hits the call button.

And he waits for what seems like an eternity before John answers.

"Dave?"

The coolkid's eyes go wide behind his shades. This is not what he expected.

"Dave, were you serious? Haha! I didn't think you'd actually call me!"

He can practically see John's squee face, and he remembers that video is possible, but really, John's poor computer would probably explode from the sheer volume of sexy output were he to turn on his camera.

That, and he's not quite sure if he's ready to handle the face behind those words, just yet. John's voice isn't smooth, but neither is it squeaky. Definitely not. It's deeper than he'd thought it would be, but it has this happy little bounce to it that Dave really should have seen coming.

"Hop on board, Egbert."

"Oh! Hi, Dave!" There's a giggle, and Dave knows John's face is split in a too-wide grin.

"You got your ticket ready, little lady? Or am I gonna have to go searchin' for it?" Dave lets his voice drop, and he knows he's smooth. Knows it like he knows that the fridge is full of swords. It's a simple fact. And hell if he's going to show his best bro anything but Strider perfection.

John lets out another giggle. "So sorry, sir, but I seem to have lost my ticket! You don't think you could let me ride for free, do you?"

"Maybe just this once, darlin'. But don't you go tellin' on me."

"Yes, sir! I promise, sir!"

Dave doesn't have the heart to tell John that that was more army than Southern belle, but hey, it's John. There's bound to be some derp in there no matter what. Besides, he likes listening to the other boy's voice, anyway. It's kind of nice.

In a totally best bro kind of way.

"Well, all right, then. You just lean yourself back and relax, and I'll take real good care a' you."

Maybe he should ease off the drawl a bit? But John's still giggling, so whatever.

"Now, feel free to let your hands roam."

"Sure, Dave. I'm waiting to be dazzled!"

"And dazzle you I will. Comfortable?"

"Yep!"

Okay, John needs to work on that. The whole bright-eyed exuberance isn't quite what he's going for. (Dave conveniently chooses to forget that it's supposed to be his own voice on display, and not John's.)

"Close your eyes for me, babydoll. Let me just roam over you."

"Are we in the wild west, Dave?"

"Shut up, John. You're throwin' off my groove."

"Oh! Okay, sorry. Keep going. I am ready to be seduced, good sir!"

Dave swallows. Is that where this is going? But then…where else could it have been going? And was John who said it (totally seriously, of course). It was his idea. So Dave rolls with it.

"I don't know if you are. You are totally unprepared for the sheer amount of seduction that is going to take place here."

"My pants are bursting at the seams."

Fuck! No, John does not get to have the upper hand! Come on, Dave. Get it together.

"Are they? Then maybe you should loosen those damn things."

John giggles, and Dave waits.

"Come on, Ebgert. You're my beta tester. Do your damn job. I will not progress to the next level until I hear some zippers being undone."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." There's a rustle, and Dave figures that's close enough. "Happy now?"

"Well, I dunno, sweetheart. I'd be happier if you'd let me at you. What do you say?"

"Sure, Dave. Do your worst!"

"Oh, I will. And I'm gonna start at the very top. Eyes closed?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm gonna draw close to you, bring a hand up to brush your hair back so I can see those long eyelashes. See that blush coloring your face."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Can it, Egderp. You're blushing if I say you're blushing. And if you're not now, then you will be. It's like fortune-telling."

"Fiiine."

Dave's happy to note that John's voice does have a bit of a whine to it, but it's not at all unpleasant.

"Gonna bring one hand to that jawline, tilt your head just so. Breathe softly on your pulse. Imagine that I can see your neck flush with heat. Is this okay?"

There's silence from the other end, and Dave's stomach flips. Did he go too far? Is this too much for even irony to cover? But he can still hear the scratch over the line that says John hasn't hung up on him.

"John?"

"Is this the interactive part, now? Sorry, I wasn't sure, since you told me to can it."

"Damnit, Egderp, you are the worst beta tester ever. This shit's all interactive, but it's gotta make sense! Pretend you're a lonely housewife or something!"

"…ew, Dave."

"Crampin' my style, here. Fine. Pretend you're a lonely, sexy teenage girl with nothing better to do and a serious craving for some Strider lovin'."

"Ohh." The way John exhales in understanding and acquiescence has a soft quality to it, and Dave bites his lip.

"Got it? Good. Now fucking touch yourself like I know you want to."

"You probably shouldn't curse at the pretty girl."

Dave sighs. "Touch yourself for me. Touch yourself like I would if only I were there." He's pulling out the smoothness again, hoping John plays along with it this time. (Or maybe does more than play?)

"Where do you want me to touch myself?" John's not breathy, but at least he's not sounding like he's spending a day at the amusement park and is hopped up on way too much cotton candy. That's a start.

"Follow my voice. My hand on your jaw, my lips pressing gently to your neck. Can you feel me? Feel me stroke down your throat, across your collarbones." He's afraid to pause after his questions. He's not sure he wants to know the answer. "Gently. I'm never gonna hurt you, darlin'. Especially not like this. I can see your eyelashes flutter, see your chest rise and fall with your quickened breathing. Trust me to take care of you."

"And I'd better get what I paid for."

Dave would comment on the interruption, but John's finally starting to sound a little more like he should. (And what's that?) A little more soft. A little more deep.

"Gonna give it to you, don't you worry. I'm pulling at the collar of your shirt, following my hands with my mouth. Your skin is flushing as I go, spreading down your neck. It's beautiful, and I'm wondering if you flush like that further down."

"Only one way to find out."

"You're so impatient. What if I'm charging by time, here?"

"Then make sure you don't go so slow I give up and get myself off."

Dave swallows. "Guess I'd better get this show on the road."

"Let's get it on…" The line is sung, and Dave is surprised both by the fact that John can actually sing and by the fact that said singing is more of a low hum than anything else.

Score one for the Strider. He knows how to pick 'em.

"Then since you're so goddamn impatient, I'm going to drop straight to my knees between your legs. Stare up at you while I push at the hem of your shirt, run my fingers across the hipbones I can see over the top of your jeans."

There is what sounds almost like a gasp from John's end, but Dave wisely chooses not to comment.

"Let's get this shirt off you. Up and over. And look, I'll even stand and help you out."

Clothing rustles again, and Dave can see him in his mind. Starting to fill out from puberty, the beginnings of a build that will show off just how strong he really is. It's deceiving, how thin John seems compared to how much force he can actually put out.

"…Dave?"

Oh, right. He's in the middle of something.

"Sorry, buttercup. Just imagining you. Bare from the waist up, and that flush does indeed spread further down. I can see your nipples starting to harden from the cool air in the room. Don't worry, though. I'll warm 'em up right quick." He hopes the Southern slang is masking how (unsurprisingly) turned on he is, and Dave shies away from describing any gender-specific body parts. He really doesn't want to imagine John with boobs, anymore.

"I rub gently over one of them with my thumb, slow circles, watching it get harder, and when it pulls tight, I move to the other. Watching you. Your eyes better still be closed. Don't wanna ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Running over both of them, now, squeezing lightly. Wanna see them stay hard. Wanna tease you."

"Teases are mean," John whines through the line, and Dave's mouth twitches upward.

"Then you won't mind when I bend down to suck one of them between my lips, will you? Can you feel me? Sucking and tugging, holding it between my teeth while my tongue flicks over the sensitive tip. Feel that? Feel good?"

"Yeah."

Ohh, he likes that tone of voice. Very much. He wants to say "good boy," but then he thinks he should say "good girl" to keep the illusion alive. In the end, he says neither.

"Keep sucking at you, wanting to hear those breathy little noises you make. It's okay, darlin'. Let 'em out." Dave listens extra hard to see if John's paying attention, but nothing jumps out at him, so he moves on before it gets (more) awkward. "I've got one hand on your thigh, now, pushing them apart. I told you you'd get your money's worth. I can feel you heating up under me, and I abandon my journey between your legs to stroke up your stomach. Your skin is hot under my fingertips."

Something like a sigh drifts into Dave's ears, and he licks his lips.

"Are you not happy about that? Want my hand back where it was? You're so greedy, but I'll oblige."

"Didn't say that…"

"But you did. It's in the way you sigh. The way you tremble when my hands press into your thighs. Do you want me on my knees again? Open up for me, sweet thang," Dave winces at that one and thinks that maybe he should ease up on the absurd nicknames for a while, "and let me at you. You're gonna have to keep touchin' your upper half for me, since I'm otherwise occupied. Think you can manage that? Multitask?"

"What…am I multitasking?"

Oh, was that as pause? Nice. Very nice.

"Makin' yourself feel good and keepin' a hold on yourself while I do the same. Now if it's all right with you, I'm dying to see what you've got under your jeans."

Dave waits, then, wanting some kind of affirmation. Something that says this is okay. That he isn't completely fucking up the best friendship he's ever had.

"Come on, Dave. Gonna ha-ave to dock you points for leaving me hanging…"

There was definitely a hint of a moan in there, and the coolkid grins to himself, alone in his room. He slouches in his chair, propping one elbow on his desk and letting his eyes close. Why not?

"Not leavin' you hangin'. Just makin' sure you're on board with this. Your thighs are pressed up against me on either side, and I can't say I wanna be anywhere else. I'm watchin' you bite your lip as you tweak your nipples for me, and my hand brushes between your legs. I like what I'm seeing. You know how gorgeous you are? Shaking, waiting for me. I can feel your muscles jump when I press my hand to your stomach, inching toward where you've already undone your pants for me."

Dave swallows hard, going quiet for just a moment, and in that moment, he hears the barest of gasps from John's end. At that point, he throws the whole gender ambiguity to the wind and just goes for it.

"You're hard for me, straining against the cotton fabric, and I can't decide if I'd rather stroke you or lick you first."

John gives a shuddery whine, and Dave doesn't comment, instead reaching down to undo his own jeans.

"I tug at your jeans, managing to get them past your hips once you realize what I want and shift to help me, and I slide them all the way to your ankles. This is a problem, though, because I can't fit between your legs anymore, so I pull one leg free. I hope you don't mind that I'm too distracted by the way you're panting for me to bother with the other." Dave lets himself laugh just a little, and it's a breathy, dark kind of noise.

John responds with a soft moan.

"You like that? I think you'll like this even better. I stroke my hand hard against the outline of your dick, just to feel it twitch. And the rest of you follows. You're so hot in my hand, even through the fabric. But you're leaking, and the wet spot tells me that you'd really rather that fabric be gone."

Airy whine.

"Too bad I like you like this. And I press my tongue to the head. I can taste you like this. Sharp and a little bitter, but it's you, and I want more of it. My hand tries to squeeze around you as best it can, pulling upward. Want more of you."

John's panting on the other end, and Dave isn't much better. His hand is shoved down his pants, and he's trying to jerk himself off quietly enough that the noise doesn't give him away.

"I'm giving up. I can't wait, anymore. Your underwear's down to your ankles in a flash, and you're just gonna have to kick them off yourself, because I'm too busy forcing my shoulders between your knees again. You smell so good. Like heat and sex and want, and I bite at your thigh while I try to calm myself down."

There's a sharp gasp, and Dave has to swallow when his throat goes dry.

"You like it, don't you?" His voice is rougher, and he hopes John doesn't realize that he's slowly losing it over here. "Like my mouth on you. And if you're going to keep making those noises, looks like I'm not gonna be able to help myself. I grip you hard, shifting forward on my knees and tilting you enough to lick across your slit again, tasting you. You taste even better like this, with nothing between you and me. Do you want more? More of me?"

John whimpers and shifts loudly enough for Dave to hear.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are? I can't wait for you to come for me. You're gonna be beautiful. So I fit my mouth over the head and suck on you. You're smooth and hot against my tongue, and my hand works the rest of you while I kiss and lick and suck at the tip. And maybe I'm teasing a little, but I don't think you mind."

"Hnn…"

"At least, that's what I'd thought until you got the fingers of one hand wrapped tight in my hair. Don't you know that's rude? But I'll oblige you. My throat opens, and I let you push me down, my tongue slipping across the underside of your cock as it presses into me."

Dave ignores the fact that there's no way he could manage such a thing at this point in time. This is his client's (you mean John's) fantasy, and he can fucking deepthroat if he wants to.

"I like you filling me, the feeling of your tip nudging into my throat, and I swallow around you, wanting to make you feel as good as I do."

John groans, and Dave nearly bites through his lip.

"I moan around you. You're close, aren't you? It's been too long for you, and I'm wet around you, the slick heat overpowering your desire to hold back. To make this last. You want it, don't you? You wanna come inside me. Wanna make me swallow for you."

He really, really hopes John is as close as he should be, because there is no way he can hold off much longer. All Dave can see in his mind is him sucking John off, John holding his head still while his hips drive carefully upward. And it doesn't hurt, and he doesn't gag. It's just enough to let Dave know that he's _his_.

"…yours." The whisper is out before Dave can choke it back, but John is gasping, and something keeps fucking rustling over there, and Dave gives up. Fine.

"You know that, don't you? I want you to come so bad. Want you to come inside me. Let me suck you down. I've got one hand down my own pants, stroking myself because everything feels so goddamn _good_. Come on, sweetheart. Give it to me."

John's making these little whining noises, and Dave can see him biting his lip, trying to keep it all in.

"Let me hear you. You make me so hot. Wanna hear what I do to you. Wanna make you feel good. So good."

"D-Dave…" It's so soft that Dave thinks he might have imagined it, but his whole body jerks, anyway.

"That's it. Come on. Come for me. Let go. Want you to. I'm moaning around your cock. I love being on my knees for you, letting you fuck me. God, fuck me. Fuck me."

Dave's eyes snap open, and his fantasy vision fades, but John is still panting across the line, and he just barely manages to hang up the call before he comes all over his own hand with the most uncool whimper ever.

His blood is pounding in his ears, and he slips off his headphones with his clean hand so that it doesn't echo so much.

The first coherent thought he has is, _I hope he came, too._

Wincing inwardly, he cracks one eye open to stare at the screen.

Nothing.

No blue text. Just the little icon indicating that the call has been hung up.

Dave doesn't know what to say. How do you tell your best bro (who might also be your hottest orgasm material) that you're sorry for hanging up just before the money shot? His brain is running in circles, trying to think of a way around all of this when John saves him.

EB: okay, i'll admit you've got some skill. but i would be doing a really poor job as your beta tester if i didn't help you work out all the kinks!

What? Wait, what? What is happening?

EB: you can't go market this as is!   
TG: what  
TG: youre telling me that my voice aint smooth  
TG: that my skills aint hotter than the inside of a black suv in the middle of a texan summer   
EB: you're good, but you're going to need some practice.

Dave's eyes go wide. Is John…propositioning him? In the derpiest of ways in an attempt to hide just how much he wants Dave to make him come over and over again?

The blond reins in his thoughts enough to focus on what John is typing. And respond accordingly.

EB: i mean, wasn't i supposed to be a girl?  
EB: i'm pretty sure you changed my gender in the middle of all that.   
TG: gotta work both ends  
TG: told you i dont discriminate bro  
TG: but if it makes you happy ill gladly suck on your sweet little clit and eat you out next time  
TG: deal??

There is a pause on the other end, and Dave's lips twitch. He has the upper hand again, and the world is just as it should be.

EB: yes, sir, mr. strider, sir!

Dave laughs and goes to find a tissue box.

 _Now_ the world is just as it should be.


End file.
